Saved By the Joker
by Jedi Ani Unduli
Summary: Takes place after Batman and Robin's identities are compromised. How do they repay the one who saved them from being revealed, even if he's their greatest enemy?


_I'm trying my hand at Batman-style fan-fiction. Please read and give me your honest opinion._

_Disclaimer: This is from _The Batman: Season 5, Episode 10 "The End of Batman"_. Not mine. NOT mine. Not MINE. I can dream, though!_

"I don't think anyone's telling secrets anytime soon." Despite myself, I couldn't help but feel as if I had just been backhanded by Bane. We were back in business, at a personal cost. Not insignificant, but neither gigantic. Taking a sidelong glance at my partner, I knew he felt as I did, regardless of his former rivalry with Andy.

Taking down two people you thought you knew who just figured out your secret identities who had secret identities… Well, _ouch_ was too simple of a word to convey anything, but hey, it worked here. Not to mention going from being self-hired protectors of Gotham City to self-fired protectors to re-self-hired (was that even a word?) protectors didn't help us any. At least our secret would remain safe… for now.

Even though the Joker is my number one enemy, and I have always been against his methods and use of weapons, I would be lying if I said I did not feel gratitude for what he did. Gratitude, and perhaps some obligation. I hated the guy's guts, but if that clown hadn't gassed the two Mallory brothers out of existence Dick and I wouldn't be able to protect Gotham anymore. And if we weren't able to, no one else would come up and take on our identities. And if that happened, then Gotham would definitely revert to her darker side, except ten times worse than before I did my first tour of duty in these dark streets.

"Does this mean we get to celebrate?" I raised an eyebrow at the kid. He was kidding, right?

"Have you forgotten about the Joker so soon?" I asked. I knew he hadn't, but I merely wanted him to rethink his choice of words.

"Well, no, but – "

"But what, Robin?"

"Well, the Joker protected our secret identities for us. Shouldn't we return the favor by leaving him alone?" I glanced at him, this time with both eyebrows raised. I was pretty sure Dick would read my mind so he could use my temptations to try to persuade me against whatever we're going to be doing, like chasing the Joker. I _did_ have to admit; the kid was good… but not _that_ good.

"Robin, if we didn't chase the Joker and try to put him back into Arkham, we would be ruining everything that we stand for, right?"

"Well, yeah." The kid looked glum. "But still, would it hurt just this once?" The look I gave him seemed to communicate the message. Dick wrapped his arms around himself and stared glumly out the window.

I let the silence thicken around us for a couple seconds longer before placing my hand upon his shoulder. He looked up at me. I could tell, even with the mask on, that he had the same mixed emotions I did. I gave out a soft sigh, which made him smile. Suddenly, it clicked.

"Think of it this way, Robin." I turned my hand – and my attention – back to driving. Just in time to avoid a little old lady crossing the sidewalk, a brick wall, and several flying Joker bombs. "We _are_ returning the favor." At his confused look, I allowed myself to smile. _Slightly_.

"In thanks to the Joker for protecting our civilian identities, we are going to chase and keep chasing him around Gotham until we are able to put him back into Arkham. After all, Joker _himself_ has requested it."

Sudden realization dawned into Dick's eyes. "The Joker protected us because he wants to be the one who ultimately ruins us. And I even _heard _that! Duh, stupid!" I gave a small chuckle as he face-palmed. "He _wants_ us to chase him!"

"Exactly." My protégé's trademark grin appeared on his face.

"Then let's make _sure_ we return the favor!" I smirked at him. Took long enough.

"I am, by driving. You can _start_ by keeping a lookout for any of the others." Dick nodded, brought up the map of Gotham on the GPS system, and returned to looking out the window, albeit with a lighter, more determined look on his face. I turned back to driving, concentrating on the Joker's ice cream truck. It always had annoyed me how he would stay just far enough away and yet close enough where I could still see him.

"Batman?"

"Yes?"

"Would this just be returning the favor? Couldn't we also call it payback? For what he did to Will and Andy?" I froze. Then I smiled. I couldn't help it. Even after what the Mallory brothers had done to us as Wrath and Scorn, the kid was still willing to forgive and let go. Though it didn't seem to matter much, since both were dead.

"We'll bring that up when we catch up with him," I told Dick.

"We better," Dick warned. "Or else he'll get away – _again_ – and we won't live it down with Bullock for _weeks_."

"He won't know if we don't tell him anything."

"…. … Seriously?"

"Of course." I smirked. "Besides, he'll be too busy frying his brains over filing reports on the Mallory brothers and being under fire from Gordon for being so careless."

"Another thing to thank the Joker for." I gave Dick the Bat-glare. I swear, the kid was starting to scare me just a little bit.

"You_ better _hope that this won't become a habit, Robin. Or else I'm going to take the night off and _you _can chase after him yourself."

"Aw, Batman; you wouldn't!"

"Are you sure?"

_The review button is down there. _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? CLICK IT!_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_Sorry, got a little carried away. First time. Hope you enjoyed this, my dear readers!_

_~Ani_


End file.
